


Last Minute

by yvioae



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Makeup, a bit OOC, will add more tags maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvioae/pseuds/yvioae
Summary: As Celestia is getting ready for their date, she asks Kyoko to do her makeup.---A suggestion a friend gave me a while ago, I absolutely had to do it bc I love celesgiriThis is the first time I've wrote fanfiction in a long time, and I've never written these characters so hopefully this looks alright!! Sorry if this is awkward in some places, I have no idea how makeup works shufeiikjgurkgj
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Last Minute

Walking along the halls, Kyoko searched for Celestia’s dorm room, it was a floor above her own, and pretty far down the hall, unfortunately. The two had agreed to go on a date tonight, nothing too fancy, just a simple dinner at a restaurant not too far away that, according to Celestia, was the best restaurant nearby. 

Beforehand she had texted the gambler that she would be there to pick her up in a few minutes, she at least hoped that the girl was ready, considering how long she often took. Kyoko learned from all the dates they had gone on in the short time that they’d been dating that Celestia took a while when it came to getting ready, what with having so many pieces to her outfits, and taking the time to not only do her makeup, but her nails as well, unless she had gotten them done beforehand.

Eventually she came to a halt at the door she was looking for, raising a gloved hand to knock on it. Not getting an answer, she knocked again, this time slightly louder. She heard a muffled “come in” and opened the door, walking in.

As you would expect, Celestia’s dorm was decorated in a gothic style. It was dimly lit, the only light in the room was the setting sun outside, shining through a crack in the black curtains over the windows, there also appeared to be a light on in the bathroom that was off to the side. 

On the opposite side, there was a large, queen sized bed with expensive looking black sheets. A white vanity stood nearby the bed, with various jewelry pieces and makeup products on the surface of it, all organized neatly. 

After a moment, Kyoko spoke up.

“Taeko, you ready?” She asked, gazing around the room. Using Celestia’s real name became second nature to her over the past little while, although it sometimes annoyed her girlfriend whenever she did, especially if it accidentally slipped out in public. She could hear a sigh come from the bathroom, as the gambler came out from there, turning the light off.

She wore a rather elegant black goth lolita style dress, which differed from her usual one, topping it off with a black coat and bright red heels that matched her eyes. Her clip-on twin-drill pigtails were gone, and her hair seemed a bit damp, indicating she had showered not long ago. She also didn’t have any makeup on, making Kyoko realise that they’d probably be here a while. Luckily her nails were already done, so she wouldn’t have to wait extremely long.

“No, in fact, I hadn’t noticed your text until just now,” Celestia stated, using her normal tone of voice, rather than the one she usually used with the fake accent. “Luckily, there are just a few more things I need to do, then we can go.” She added with a smile, before walking over to her vanity.

“That’s alright, take your time,” The detective nodded and sat on the bed that wasn’t too far away from the vanity, crossing one leg over the other. She watched as Celestia pulled out various jewelry pieces, her favourite earrings and her classic ring, putting them on swiftly. Adding her bonet and twin-drill pigtails, which she kept in her dresser next to the vanity.

She then added a simple white bow on her neck, and stared at her appearance in the vanity mirror for a minute, almost seeming to space out. She hummed a bit, and sighed. “That’ll have to do.”

She then turned to Kyoko, “Kyoko, dear, could you do me a favour?”

“Sure. What is it?” Kyoko asked, as Celestia came over with a small bundle of various things of makeup, which all looked extremely expensive and high-quality.

“Could you do my makeup for me?” She smiled, sitting down next to the detective. “We are running a little late, are we not? Perhaps you’d be quicker at this than I am.”

Kyoko felt her face flush a bit as she stared at her, stunned by the request. If anything, it would simply take longer if she did it. She was never really one for makeup, anyway. At most she would just put on some eyeliner and chapstick (if that even counted as makeup). All the knowledge she had on makeup came from what the other girls in their class have mentioned.

Celestia, on the other hand, was the opposite. Often wearing layers of foundation, using fake eyelashes sometimes, and even using eyebrow pencils occasionally. To Kyoko, Celestia looked like a whole different person without all the makeup she wore, she was slightly less pale than the foundation shade she used, and had a few beauty marks that she insisted on covering up despite Kyoko finding them cute. 

Thinking for a moment, she sighed, “Aren’t you fine as is? I think you look beautiful either way, Taeko. I’m sure you can just-”

“No, no,” The gambler shook her head, but there was a visible blush forming on her face at Kyoko’s words. “I want to look as nice as possible. We’re going out after all.” She then looked her girlfriend dead in the eye, and spoke in the nicest tone she could manage. “Please?”

Kyoko sighed, and held her hands up in defeat. “Alright, alright. But don’t blame me if it doesn’t look good.”

Celestia smiled and stood up, bringing a chair over and placing it in front of the detective, sitting down. Kyoko knew the order in which makeup went in for the most part. Based on that knowledge, she knew primer went on first, at least for Celestia. She took the small bottle of primer, and fiddled with it for a moment, unsure of how to apply it while her hands were gloved.

“Do you need assistance, dear?” Celestia asked, an amused glint in her eyes. She simply sighed in response, nodding at her question. Celestia giggled and held out the back of her hand, taking the primer and putting a bit on her skin. Kyoko simply looked on in confusion as she picked up a mirror, and swiftly put the primer on with her index and middle fingers in the places it was supposed to be.

Realising it was up to her now, Kyoko picked out the foundation from the pile once she was done. Taking hold of Celestia’s hand, she squirted a generous amount of the product on the back of it, just as the girl had done with the primer. 

“You do know how foundation works, yes?” Celestia asked, watching as Kyoko began to dip the blender in the foundation. 

“Sort of,” Kyoko replied, beginning to dab it onto Celeste’s face lightly with a blender. “You just kind of..put it on and blend it, right?”

She giggled a little at her response, making sure not to move too much. “Yes, love, that’s basically how it is done.”

Kyoko smiled and relaxed a bit, she supposed that was the best possible answer she could get. She continued to blend out the foundation to the best of her abilities, wondering how it was comfortable to keep something such as this on for long periods of time, concluding that Celestia just got used to it overtime.

Pausing for a moment, she stared at Celestia’s face, examining her work. Admittedly, it looked somewhat patchy at the moment, but she could easily fix that as she went along. 

She then reached out for the mirror, but the gambler stopped her. “No, I want to see it once it’s finished. You’re doing fine so far, I’m sure.”

“Right, sorry,” Kyoko apologized before taking the next product, which was concealer. She knew it was for covering marks and things like that, and was applied with a brush. She looked back at the girl, and began applying the product carefully in the specific areas Celestia listed as she went, smoothing it out so that it blended in with the foundation.

So far, it looked pretty okay, she hoped. Her face was covered with the product now, the beauty marks were gone, she looked much more pale now; almost vampiric which she knew was the look Celestia liked to go for. Some areas were still patchy, but they were in a bit of a rush, anyway.

“Blush next.” Celestia instructed, passing a lightly coloured blush and a fluffy brush to apply it with. From experience, Kyoko knew how to use the product.

She lifted Celestia’s chin with one hand, leaned a little closer so that she could focus, and lightly dabbed her cheeks with the brush, which added a bit of colour to her pale skin. Her lips quirked upward, surprisingly satisfied with her work thus far.

“Eyes next, right?” She asked, and Celestia nodded. “Do you want those.. fake eyelashes?”

“Hmm..no that’s alright, dear,” The gambler smiled, picking up her eye products; eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. “Please be careful. I don’t exactly want my eye poked out.” She said teasingly.

“I can’t make any promises.” Kyoko smirked, picking up the eyeshadow palette. It was filled with various shades of black and red, and even some oranges. “Black?”

Celestia nodded, and Kyoko picked up a brush, delicately putting it through one of the darker shades, and flicking off any excess, as she’s seen Celestia do before. The girl then closed her eyes as Kyoko placed a hand on her chin again, and began to apply it carefully, making sure not to press too hard on her eyes. 

She mixed the darker shade with a lighter grey, making her eyes look rather shadowy. It wasn’t often that Celestia wore eyeshadow, but when she did, she looked awfully pretty.

Then, she took the eyeliner, making sharp wings on the sides of Celestia’s eyes, hoping that they’d be even enough for her. She opened her eyes, letting Kyoko put on the mascara, her hands were fairly steady, luckily, so it went on without any mistakes.

“Your eyes are so beautiful.” Kyoko said softly, as she moved onto her eyebrows, making sure they were as even as possible. Celestia smiled at her words.

“Thank you, dear. As are yours,” Her smile widened at the sight of the slight blush on Kyoko’s cheeks. Celestia then picked up a red lipstick, that was just a shade darker than her natural lip colour, and handed it to Kyoko.

The lipstick was the easiest to put on for her. Once she was done, Celestia moved her lips a bit, getting used to the feeling of it. “Is that everything?” 

“Yes, dear,” Celestia replied. “I am rather excited to see what it looks like.”

That statement made Kyoko’s heart start to race. The makeup looked better than she had expected it to be, but she was still nervous to hear the gambler’s opinion on it, since she could be picky sometimes. Oh well, it didn’t matter if she hated it, after all, it was the thought that counted, right?

She watched Celestia stand up from the chair, and walk over to the vanity with her eyes closed, wanting to keep it as a surprise, once she was sure she was standing in front of the vanity, she opened them, and gasped a bit at her appearance, holding a hand up to her mouth.

Kyoko had made her look beautiful, although the foundation was a bit awkward in some places, she still thought it looked beautiful. She gazed at her eyes for a long time, loving how the detective had done her eyeliner, and how it complimented her eyeshadow nicely, the eyeshadow being a mix of colours that she hadn’t thought of before.

The gambler adored the look, it made her look rather gothic. It seemed to go well with the outfit she had chosen to wear, which was pleasing to her. Underneath all the makeup, she could feel her face flush.

She turned back to Kyoko with the biggest smile she had ever seen, her eyes were filled with excitement. Kyoko stood up and walked over to Celestia, unable to hide the blush on her face. “Do you..like it?”

“Like it? I love it, dear,” Celestia giggled, grabbing hold of one of Kyoko’s gloved hands. “You did amazing, my love. It is more than I could have hoped for, I should ask you to do this more often.”

She quickly embraced Kyoko in a loving hug, which the detective returned happily, running a gloved hand through her hair. “Really? I’m glad you do, Taeko. You look so beautiful.”

“Really,” Celestia nodded, and planted a small kiss upon Kyoko’s lips, cupping her chin with a free hand. “Thank you, Kyoko. You’re so lovely.”

Kyoko smiled, before she remembered something. “Oh! We’re late for our date,” She said as they pulled apart. She glanced out of the crack in the curtains, realizing the sun had pretty much gone down, the moon was out and stars began to dance across the darkened sky. It really did take a while. “Shall we go?”

“Ah yes, I had forgotten!” Celestia gasped, before nodding. “Of course, dear.”

Hand in hand, they left the dorm, heading out. A few passerby had stopped to look at Celestia’s face, and Sayaka had even stopped them to ask where she had gotten it done, claiming it looked like it had been done by a professional. Naegi, who was with her, seemed to agree, sort of, even though he didn’t really understand how makeup worked.

She sort of doubted Sayaka’s statement, as it was dark in the halls. But she appreciated it anyway. The girl was rather surprised to hear Kyoko had done it, and even mentioned something about wanting Kyoko to do her makeup as well. Naegi was surprised as well, and claimed that Kyoko “doesn’t seem like the type to do makeup”.

As they left the dorms and got into Kyoko’s car, Celestia turned to her, a smile still on her face. “Perhaps you should change your talent to Super Highschool Level Makeup Artist, hmm?” She teased.

“I doubt that,” She laughed, as she started up the car, and began driving to their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa hope you enjoyed this!! Feel free to give me some criticism, I know I probably need it haha,,


End file.
